I. Field of Use
The present application relates generally to digital recording, processing and distribution.
II. Description of the Related Art
Smartphones and the Internet have revolutionized the way we communicate with each other. Today, it is commonplace for individuals to use their smartphones to record digital images and video, and share them with others via social media sites like Facebook, YouTube, Instagram, Twitter, etc. However, such “media sharing” is not without its drawbacks.
Capturing live events via digital video recordings typically results in long, uninteresting videos. For example, a kid's soccer game may be recorded by a parent hoping to capture a goal scored by the parent's child. This may yield several long videos where no goal is scored, or a recording of a such a goal preceded by several minutes of uninteresting footage. These video recordings tend to be large in size, making them slow to upload and distribute to others. They also consume large amounts of valuable bandwidth when distributed via wireless networks. Finally, they are difficult to organize and present to others in a way that makes them uniformly interesting and enjoyable to large numbers of individual observers.
Users may manually edit these long videos in an attempt to reduce their size and focus on interesting aspects contained in the videos. However, most programs that allow for such editing are difficult and time-consuming to learn and use. The edited videos are then typically manually uploaded to websites such as Facebook, YouTube, Instagram, and others.